


BTS - Most likely to enjoy sharing a shower / bath with you (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [49]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Gen, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is a part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)Check out our complete masterlist for many more BTS fics, lists and scenarios!!!





	BTS - Most likely to enjoy sharing a shower / bath with you (Most to Least)

**Bath**

**1\. Jin**

Jin would love taking long baths with you, with you either facing one another or you resting your back against his chest as you settle between his parted thighs. Things would rarely become sexual as you just enjoy the closeness and warmth of the intimate situiation. Your baths would always be full of magnolia scented bubbles. He would love playing with your toes as he makes you laugh with his cute jokes.

 

**2\. J-Hope**

Hoseok would be unable to stop himself from following you into the bathroom as you ran the bath and, more often than not, would automatically get in with you. Like Jin, he would love either cradling you or sitting opposite you. He would love using child’s bubble bath like “Matey”....playing with the fun shaped bottle, pretending to use the cap to make you cups of tea with the bath water. Things would tend to stay innocent, although he would be unable to resist running his hands along your body in a loving way. He would love toweling you off afterwards as you both moved to the bedroom.

 

**3\. V**

Taehyung would love sharing a bath with you, with you either in front of him or behind him, allowing him to rest his head on your chest. He would also love if you straddled his hips, facing against him. He would love touching your breasts and moving his head against them to make it more comfortable, although this would not always be a sexual thing. Things would usually start off playful and innocent but would usually end up getting a little heated; with you both stroking each other under the water. Taehyung would love using lavender scented bath salts in the water or herbal mixtures to make the atmosphere more relaxing.

 

**4\. Suga**

Yoongi would love relaxing with you in the bath after a long day. He would always ask you in advance if you minded sharing. He would love to rest in front of you, his head against your chest so you could press your lips to his forehead lovingly and wash his hair for him. He would often end up falling asleep against you where you would admire his soft and peaceful facial features as he napped. He is less likely to use bubble bath but would love to use a bath bomb in the water as he ran the bath, knowing how much you loved them. Things would rarely get sexual in the bath but you would always feel closer to him and more loving towards him after; the whole experience being surprisingly intimate and vulnerable.

 

**5\. Jungkook**

Jungkook would occationally like sharing a bath with you, especially if he had not seen you for a long time or you had been together all day and he did not want to leave you. He would love sitting opposite you so he could stroke your ankles gently and smile at how cute you looked under the bubbles. Your baths would likely be bright pink; using a bubble bar such as Lush’s The Comforter. Things would unlikely get heated during the bath as he would find the experience adorable.

 

**6\. Jimin**

Jimin would love to have a bath with you when he feels the need to be closer to you. He would either sit behind you or in front, but hugging you close. Things would sometimes get a little heated as he would be unable to stop himself from kissing you.

 

**7\. RM**

Due to his height and body shape, sharing a bath for a long time with Namjoon would be slightly more uncomfortable for the both of you. He would occationally like to do so, however, as it would make him feel extra romantic and close to you. He might prefer to wait until special occations such as Valentine’s Day to bathe with you. He would stay behind you, allowing you to lean back against his chest. Things would often get heated as his hands found your breasts and hips. He would end up concentrating on you; stroking you under the water and making you orgasm intensely.

**Shower**

**1\. J-Hope**

Hoseok would love to shower with you. Like in the bath, he would often simply find himself following you into the shower, stripping off his clothes as he went. He would love helping you to wash your hair but would end up making a bit of a mess of it; finding the bubbles piled high on your head funny. He would love kissing you passionately under the running water and holding you tightly against his naked body; kissing your shoulders as he holds you. You might stroke him gently, lovingly, in the shower until his soft whimpers echo around the room.

**2\. V**

Taehyung would often shower with you after sex or first thing in the morning, saying it was a way of saving water and the planet. He would love washing you from top to bottom with a sponge, not missing a patch of your body. He would do this quite straight-faced; almost paternal rather than loving. He would save the sex until after the shower.

 

**3\. RM**

Namjoon would love showering with you. He would be unable to stop his hands from roaming all over your skin, from your arse and breasts to in-between your legs. Things would almost always get very heated and he would end up having sex with you against the cold tiles. He would also love it if you sucked him in the shower; on your knees.

 

**4\. Jimin**

Jimin would love showering slowly and sensually with you. He would love you to caress the gentle curves of muscles in his upper arms and touch his chest slowly. He would kiss you passionately under the running water and run his hands along your bare back. Things would feel steamy but he would wait until you were out of the shower to take things to the next level.

 

**5\. Jin**

Jin wouldn’t mind showering with you if you wanted to, but he is happy to shower alone too. He would love being close to you after sex, holding your body against his chest as he kisses your forehead and the top of your hair. He would allow you to wash yourself but would love making little jokes about how you did it. Your shower time together would be full of smiles and love.

 

**6\. Jungkook**

Jungkook would generally prefer to shower alone; particularly as he might feel a little self-conscious following a steamy workout session. He would shower with you if you asked, however. He would love to admire your naked body beside him and would be unable to stop smiling as you washed yourself. He would keep his hands to himself, however, until it was over.

 

**7\. Suga**

Yoongi prefers to have his own space during showers and wouldn’t really feel the need to share it with someone else. He values his own privacy and would also respect his girlfriend’s right to privacy too. If asked, however, he wouldn’t mind sharing. He would kiss you passionately in the shower but wash himself; turning away from you a little as you washed yourself to give yourself a small part of privacy.


End file.
